New Hollyoaks New Characters
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: Please everyone meet my 3 newst self created characters, I have also got oldest self created characters but these are my newest Sasha-Kira Parker Alex-Angelina Parker Cion-Nero Parker I hope you'll like them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Arrivals

It was a quiet day in and around Hollyoaks village. The was only a few people around as most people where in the new salon

Zack, Sonia and Harry was just coming out of Price Slice as they were on their way to college.

Lisa saw the 3 newly college students walking to college as she saw Sonia with them she stormed over

"Bro seriously come on, everything she's done to our family your still with that" Lisa said fuming to her brother Zack as she was looking at Sonia whilst saying it

"Lisa leave it would you, I love Sonia just leave it at that" Zack replied

"She's ruining our lives Zack can't you see that" Lisa added

"How many times to I have to apologise to you Lisa, now the real you is back why do you feel the need to ruin my relationship and life, I'm sorry again what I did by pretending to be you, all I ever wanted was a family that loved me and cared for me, I had that and lost it, all I have now is Jade" Sonia explained while she was expressing how sorry she was

"What evz, anyway I'm off to get my hair done, it's hard work looking this beautiful everyday, like you wouldn't know because your not Sonia" Lisa said before she stormed off

Harry felt awkward as he was caught up in the middle of an argument that doesn't concern him so he just walked off

"Zack I'll see you at college mate" Harry said to Zack

At this point there was just Zack and Sonia standing in middle of the village

Sonia felt upset due to the things Lisa was saying so Zack put his arm around his girlfriend

"Son you've got me and Jade we're not going anywhere" Zack said with his arm around Sonia

They walked off to college leaving the village empty again for a short few minutes

The bus stops at the bus shelter while 3 new people get off the bus with their bags 2 females and a male

The first two step off the bus was a young 25 year old female with long pink hair. The second female to get off is with long blonde hair she was 23 and the final person to step off was a 20 year old male with brown hair

"So this must be Hollyoaks village then bro" asked the second female

"Yes Alexa Angelina this is Hollyoaks Village" replied the first female

"I hope there is a University here so I can carry on studying my fashion" said the first female

"Me too Sasha Kira, because I really want to carry on studying to become a nurse" explained Alexa Angelina

"Forget about that sis, where a park so I can boot this ball around, there better be a college in this village so I can study my sports to for fill my dream of becoming a football player" added the male

"Typical bro, always thinking about football" Sasha Kira and Alexa Angelina said with a smile on their faces

"Yup that's me girls, Cion Nero an aspiring football player" said Cion Nero

"Yup that's our younger brother, football on the brain" Sasha Kira and Alexa Angelina both said

"Right I'm off to explore" Cion Nero said

"Ok we'll meet you back here later, be careful bro" Sasha Kira replied

Cion Nero walked off in a different direction to his two older sisters Sasha Kira and Alexa Angelina

"Oh look sis here's a salon fancy getting our hair done" Alexa Angelina asked

"Yeah why not, it'll be good to try and interact with the villagers" Sasha Kira replied

The both young women walked to Donovan's Salon and walked inside only to be greeted by Adam

"Yes ladies what can I do for you to ladies" asked Adam

"We'd like our hair styled please" Sasha kira replied

"Certainly ladies take a seat, I'll get my two brothers from the back to come and attend to your both hairs" Adam explained

Adam walked into the staff area where Liam and Jesse were sitting messing about as they do

"Boys stop now, go onto the shop floor we have to customers" asked Adam

"Ok" the brothers said

Jesse and Liam walked onto the shop floor to attend to the sisters

"Oh well hello ladies" Jesse said with his mouth open looking at the sisters

"Hello boys" the sisters replied

Liam and Jessie stood standing for a few minutes looking at the two beautiful women

Then Adam re-enters and shuts both his brothers mouths

"Sorry about that ladies my brothers can be childish at times" Adam explained and apologising to the sisters

Sasha Kira sat down on the swirling chair and Alexa Angelina sat on the other, whilst Adam started to style Sasha Kira's hair into a platt and Liam styled Alexa Angelina's hair plus added red highlights

Authors Notes:

Sasha Kira, Alexa Angelina and Cion Nero are 3 more and new self made characters.

Hope you will like them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cion Nero finds Hollyoaks college/his first argument

Cion walks upto the grounds of Hollyoaks College and walks into reception to the receptionist

"Hello, I'm Cion-Nero Parker I'm new to Hollyoaks village I'm wondering if I've got the place" asked Cion-Nero

"Hello Mr Parker, yes you've got the write place this building is the main reception for the whole of this college" replied the receptionist

"Oh good well where can I sign up so I can start to attend here, I'm very interested in Sports" explained Cion-Nero

"Take one of these application forms in the back of this college booklet to apply to study Sports at Hollyoaks College" explained the receptionist handing the booklet to Cion-Nero

"Buzzing thank you so much miss, how long to I have to apply" Cion-Nero asked

"You can apply at anytime but make sure you apply before the end of the month, Mr Parker" replied the receptionist

"Oh you know it, I'll fill out the form when I can, thanks for your time" said Cion-Nero

"Your very welcome Mr Parker, have a good afternoon" added the receptionist

Now that Cion-Nero was very exited her found the college and an application form in hand he makes his way back into the village to meet back up with his older sisters

After walking back into the village he saw his sisters having their hair done so he walked into the salon

"Hello, I'm Adam the owner can I help you" asked Adam

"Do you cut men's hair as well as women" replied Cion-Nero

"Yes, yes we do would you like your hair done" said Adam

"Yeah please mate, I'll have my hair spiky and with red highlights on top please mate" explained Cion-Nero

As Jesse and Liam were still styling and adding highlights to Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina's hair, Cion-Nero took a seat so Adam could make a start on his hair

After an hour and 45 minutes Jesse and Liam finished the sisters styles and hairs

Liam walked over to the counter

The sisters went over to look at themselves in the mirror

Sasha-Kira still had her pink hair but styled as a side fringe and a side platt

Alexa-Angelina still had her blonde hair but styled as wavy hair with red highlights

"You two ladies look gorgeous" Jesse stated

"Thank you" the sisters both replied with a smile

Jesse walked over to the counter where Liam was and whispered to his brother

"Keep your eyes off the blonde one she's mine bro" Jesse whispered

"No bro I bet I could get the both girls eating out of my hand after a couple of drinks

Cion-Nero was overhearing what the brothers where talking about and he was getting annoyed how they were talking about his older sisters

"Stop a minute, Adam" asked Cion-Nero

Adam stopped highlighting Cion-Nero's hair and stepped back as the young 20 year old stood up from the seat

"Oi who the hell do you think you're, those to girls you call them are my older sisters you don't speak about them in that manor" Cion-Nero said about to charge at the brothers

"WOAH, WOAH, chill mate, calm down there" the brothers said

The sisters turned around and saw their younger brother about to go for Jesse and Liam

"Bro stop, there just childish idiots who don't know how to speak properly to or about a woman calm down Cion-Nero" Sasha-Kira said trying to calm down her younger brother

"No sis I just hate guys to treat or speak to or about women like that, like there nothing" Cion-Nero explained facing up to the brothers

"I know you don't bro, just calm down" asked Sasha-Kira

Cion-Nero was trying hard not to ignore his sister but he just wanted to teach Jesse and Liam a lesson

"You idiots just go out for lunch would you winding up customers like childish idiots" Adam said trying to calm the situation

"No we didn't do nothing" the brothers replied to their oldest brother

"JUST GO" Adam shouted in annoyance

Jesse and Liam listened to their brother so they left the salon

"I'm sorry about that Adam I didn't mean to flip out like that, it just really annoys me how some guys who are like that" Cion-Nero said apologising to Adam

"It's ok Cion-Nero, don't let those idiots get to you" Adam explained

Cion-Nero sat down on the seat again so Adam could continue to style and highlight his hair, while Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina sat down waiting for their brother

It took half an hour to complete Cion-Nero's red highlights in his newly spiky brown hair, he was very happy with it

The 3 of them paid Adam and left his salon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Applying for Hollyoaks College

Meanwhile at the B&B where the 3 Parker's are staying Cion-Nero was in the room he was staying in which was his favourite and lucky number 7

He was lying on the bed filling out the application form for Hollyoaks College, he was half way through the form until there was a knock at the door it was his sisters Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina

Knock, knock

"Who is it" Cion-Nero asked

"It's me Sash and Lexi" Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina answered

"Oh come in" Cion-Nero told his sisters

Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina walked into room 7 where their brother was

"So bro what you doing today then" Alexa-Angelina asked

"I'm just filling this college application form out for Hollyoaks College for Sports" Cion-Nero answered

"Ok well me and Sash are going out to find the college as well to apply for Fashion and Health and Social" Alexa-Angelina explained

"Ok but you need an application form first and fill it out, like I am" Cion-Nero said

The 3 Parker's left Cion-Nero's room 7 to go to Hollyoaks College to apply

It took the 3 siblings half an hour to arrive at the college the 3 of them walked into the main reception so Cion-Nero could hand his application form in plus his sisters could apply

Cion-Nero went to hand in his application form whilst Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina went off to apply

Meanwhile in the main reception Zack and Harry was walking through and past the waiting area where Cion-Nero was sitting, he saw the two lads walk pass him with the College football kit on so he followed them

"Hey you, guys" said Cion-Nero to Zack and Harry

"Yeah what you want" replied Zack

"Sorry mate, I'm Cion-Nero I'm new here I just applied and handed my form in, I see you both are wearing football kits" explained Cion-Nero

"Yeah well spotted" Zack sarcastically

"Give that lad a break, Zack" Harry added

"Yeah as you see init, me and Haz are in the college team already" Zack said

"Oh good, would it be able if I could come along, I've applied to study Sports and I'm an aspiring football players" explained Cion-Nero

"Yeah cause mate, by the way I'm Harry and this is Zack" said Harry

Cion-Nero, Harry and Zack shook hands and walked off to the gym so Zack and Harry could warm up

Meanwhile back in the main reception Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were filling out their application forms at a near table Cleo and Sonia walked in to go to their lessons just when Cleo dropped her books on the floor,

Alexa-Angelina stood up to help Cleo pick up her books

"Hello, my name is Alexa-Angelina" said Alexa-Angelina

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Cleo McQueen" replied Cleo

"I'm Sonia Albright, Cleo's friend" Sonia added

"Nice to meet you both, this is my sister " said Alexa-Angelina

"Hey I'm Sasha-Kira, our brother is somewhere about, we're new around here and just applying to this college" explained Sasha-Kira

The four girls walked off to the canteen to chat more.

Meanwhile back in the gym the college team players were all in the sports hall warming up for their upcoming football tournament later that week

Cion-Nero was standing in the corner of the hall watching the team warm up when Louis Loveday came in to talk to the rest of the team

"Right lads that's enough warming up split up into two teams for a training match" said Mr Louis

The lads split up into two teams when Louis caught Cion-Nero in the corner of his eye

"ZACK COME HERE PLEASE" shouted Louis

"What dad" answered Zack when running over to Louis

"Who's that new lad standing over in the corner" asked Louis

"He's a new lad, his name is Cion-Nero he's just applied here, he's new to the village and wants to join sports" explained Zack

"Oh ok" said Louis

Zack ran off to rejoin his team while Louis walked towards Cion-Nero

"Oh sorry sir I didn't mean to disturb the training session, I've just applied here and I love football" explained Cion-Nero

"No worries, no need to explain I hear your name is Cion-Nero" asked Louis

"Yes, yes is sir" replied Cion-Nero

"Well Cion-Nero, I'm Mr Louis Loveday (Zack's dad) I teach at Hollyoaks High and sports here at the college, it looks to me there's a player short on Zack's team woul you like to participate in this training match" added Louis

"Oh yes please" replied Cion-Nero

Louis smiled then Cion-Nero ran off to join Zack's team

"Right lads, this is Cion-Nero he's new and just applied here and joining this game" said Louis then blew his whistle for the training game to start

Author's Notes: yes I know Louis Loveday is a teacher at Hollyoaks High but in this he's a teacher there and a sports tutor at the college for sports


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Parker siblings lucky day

After several weeks of searching for flats in the village, the siblings are not having any luck at this moment in time

They had to spend a bit longer at the village B&B. Cion-Nero walked into his sisters room next door to his.

"Sis how much longer do we have to spend in this dump" asked Cion-Nero

"Not sure bro, I've tried to find somewhere to live for the 3 of us but I'm not having any luck at the moment" explained Sasha-Kira

"I hope it's soon Sash, because this room is way too small for the both of us" said Alexa-Angelina

"I know we can't help that, at the minute Lexi" Sasha-Kira added

Cion-Nero left his sisters room and went on to leave the B&B and went for a walk and searching for flats so his sisters don't have to worry as much

He was walking for half an hour until he bumped into Harry

"Alright Cion-Nero, how's things" asked Harry

"Ok but the truth really bad" explained Cion-Nero

"Do you want to go for a coffee and talk about it" Harry questioned

"Ermm ok then" answered Cion-Nero

The both lads walked to Esther's Magic Bean and ordered 2 coffees and chatted

"Well that's actually happening" asked Harry

"Truth is me and my 2 sisters are staying in the local B&B but it's too small for us and we're struggling at the minute to find somewhere proper" explained Cion-Nero

"Oh mate I'm sorry to hear that, have you heard back from college yet though" asked Harry

"No not yet, I hope I really get in to college because I really want to make my 2 older sisters proud of me for once" said Cion-Nero

"I'm sure they're proud of you no matter what Cion-Nero" Harry replied

The two lads chatting and drank their coffees then Harry left Cion-Nero on the sofa because he was going home from college

Cion-Nero just sat for a while with his hands on his face and sighed

Meanwhile back at Tony's flat Harry opened the door only to be met by a load of cardboard boxes with all of Tony, Scott, Ste and his own belongs in the boxes with the 3 of them were still putting their belongings in boxes

"Errrrm dad what's going on why's all of our stuff in boxes" asked Harry

"Well my son we're selling up I've gone and found us a bigger place for all of us" explained Tony with a big smile on his face

"Oh ok what about Ste and Scott" asked Harry

"They're coming with us as well son" said Tony

Harry smiled, Tony hugged his son plus Ste and Scott join in with the hug

After a few minutes the 4 men picked up their boxes and carried them outside the flat

Harry saw Cion-Nero walking passed the steps and ontowards Nightingales and shouted down to him

"CION-NERO" shouted Harry

Cion-Nero turned and looked up

"Oh hey Harry" Cion-Nero sighed

"Wait down there a minute, I have something to tell you" Harry said

Harry placed down the cardboard box and ran down the steps towards Cion-Nero but Cion-Nero had his head down in disappointment

"I have some great news for you, if your interested" Harry said

"Ok what's your good news" sighed Cion-Nero

"Well you know you said yourself and your 2 sisters were struggling at the B&B" said Harry

"Yeah what about it, Harry" yet again sighed Cion-Nero

"Well my friend, today could be your lucky day" Harry mentioned

"Ok I doubt that but why could it be my lucky day" for the third time Cion-Nero sighed

"It won't be just your lucky day it will be your sisters lucky day as well, you know when I left you at the Magic Bean, I came home to find out that my dad wants to sell the flat as he has found a bigger place for us to live" explained Harry

"What really" replied Cion-Nero

"Yes really I'm going to tell my dad that I have found someone who will be interested in the flat" Harry said

"You, you will really do that for me" Cion-Nero asked

"Yes I will" Harry added

Harry and Cion-Nero shook hands until Tony looked down at them and shouted down to Harry

"HARRY ARE YOU HELPING" shouted Tony

"Yes in a minute dad" Harry replied

Cion-Nero and Harry shook hands again then Harry ran back up to his dad to ask about the flat

Cion-Nero walked off with a half smile

Meanwhile back at the B&B Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were about to leave to find Cion-Nero

They walked towards The Dog and saw their brother sitting on a chair at the Tug Boat so they walked towards him

The 3 siblings chatted for a while until Harry come running by out of breath

"Arr Cion-Nero I was looking for you" Harry said trying to get his breath back

"You've found me Harry" Cion-Nero replied with a cheeky smile

"I have great news for you and your sisters" Harry added

"What's that then Harry" Cion-Nero questioned

"Well I told you I was going to ask my dad about the flat, I told him that your interested in the flat, so he told me that he is interested in meeting you now so you and your sisters can come and have a look round" Harry explained

"OMG thank you Harry" Cion-Nero said thanking Harry

"Yes thank you Harry" Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina said

"Your very welcome the 3 of you, come with me and I'll take you to meet my dad" Harry answered

Harry led the 3 siblings towards the flat

The 4 of them got to the flat and Tony opened the door

"Hello you must be the Parker's, I'm Tony Hutchinson " asked Tony

"Yes I'm Sasha-Kira this is my younger sister Alexa-Angelina and this is my younger brother Cion-Nero" Sasha-Kira explained

"My son Harry tells me that your in need of a place to live and this flat will be going spare, would the 3 of you like a look around" Tony said

"Yes please" Sasha-Kira replied

The 3 siblings had a look around the flat for a couple of minutes, they went in every room

"So are you satisfied about the place" questioned Tony

"Oh yes all 3 of us are extremely happy, we'll take it" Sasha-Kira answered

"Well I'm happy to say here's the keys to the place, we wish and hope you will love the flat" Tony said handing ove the keys to the flat to Sasha-Kira

"Thank you so much Mr Hutchinson, we will love this place" Sasha-Kira added

"What did I tell you Cion-Nero, I told you that this will be your luckiest day" Harry whispered to Cion-Nero

"Yes Harry you did tell me thank you so much Cion-Nero said thanking Harry

Just a few minutes after Cion-Nero's phone bleep it was an e-mail from Hollyoaks College

To... Nero_CionP

From... Hollyoaks_

Dear Mr Parker,

I am writing to you, to inform you that Hollyoaks College are happy to announce that we will be offering you a place at the college on Sports

Cion-Nero only read the begging of the e-mail and shouted

"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED BY HOLLYOAKS COLLEGE!" Shouted Cion-Nero

"Congratulations Cion-Nero" everyone said

"Harry you were right this day has to be the best day of my life so far, thank you for being a friend" Cion-Nero said

"Your very welcome Cion-Nero" Harry replied

"Well this only means one thing don't it everyone, it's time to celebrate" Tony added

Tony and Harry left along with Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina and Cion-Nero they all went to The Dog to celebrate the Parker's new home and Cion-Nero being accepted into college


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cion-Nero's first day at Hollyoaks College

It was the first week for the 3 Parker siblings waking up in their new flat (Tony's flat), it was also Cion-Nero's first day at Hollyoaks College it was so excited for a 20 year old he came down the stairs to pick his sports bag up, Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were in the kitchen eating breakfast

"Morning bro" said both Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina

"Morning Sash, morning Lexi" replied Cion-Nero

"There's toast in the toaster for you bro" Alexa-Angelina said

"No thanks I'm meeting Harry then onto college, we'll get something at the cafe" Cion-Nero explained

"Oh ok, well enjoy your first day" Sasha-Kira said

"Will do sis, right that's me off" Cion-Nero replied

The opens and shuts Cion-Nero leaves the flat to meet Harry

"That boy will rule the college team, when he gets into the team" Sasha-Kira suggested

"Agreed sis, he's got football on the brain" Alexa-Angelina agreed

On the way to Esther's Magic Bean Cion-Nero bumped into Cleo

"Oh sorry there beautiful" Cion-Nero apologised

"It's ok, your flirt" Cleo said

"Me na, I just enjoy beautiful ladies company" Cion-Nero added

"See that's flirting, thank you by the way for calling me beautiful" Cleo said

"I guess your right, I'm Cion-Nero Parker by the way, I'm new around here" Cion-Nero answered

"I'm always right haha, only joking. And I'm Cleo McQueen, nice to meet you Cion-Nero a very unusual name though" Cleo suggested

"What can I say I'm an unusual person" Cion-Nero replied

Cleo smiled and looked into Cion-Nero's brown eyes and smiled again as she got distracted

"Are you heading my way" Cion-Nero asked

Cleo was a bit distracted still by looking into his eyes then

"Cleo" Cion-Nero said

Cleo didn't answer

"Cleo McQueen" Cion-Nero said yet again

"Huh, oh sorry and yes I'm heading to Esther's Magic Bean" Cleo replied as she managed to regain herself

"Ok that's awesome, I'm going there to meet my mate" Cion-Nero said

Cleo and Cion-Nero chatting while they went off together walking to Esther's Magic Bean

When Cleo and Cion-Nero went inside the Magic Bean they saw Harry sitting down with Zack and Sonia

"About time Cion-Nero we've been waiting here for ages here's your coffee" Zack muttered whilst handing the cup of coffee to Cion-Nero

"Oh so your mates are Harry and Zack" Cleo questioned Cion-Nero

"Ermm yes is that a problem Cleo" answered Cion-Nero

"Nope, no problem they're also my friend as well" Cleo said

"Oh that's even better" Cion-Nero added

"Well let's get a move on then or we'll be late" Harry suggested

Cion-Nero, Cleo, Harry, Zack and Sonia all left for college with their coffees in hand

The 5 college students got to college, Cleo went to the science block, Sonia went to the Health and Social Care block whilst Harry, Zack and Cion-Nero went off to the sports department

The 3 students walked into the gym weating their sports kits, they saw Louis waiting for them

"Arr boys go off and warm up please, but Mr Parker not you come here please" asked Louis

"Ermm ok Mr Loveday, what have I done" questioned Cion-Nero

"Nothing, just call me Louis and don't worry I just want to talk to you and discuss the terms and conditions of todays lesson with you" answered Louis

"Oh ok Louis, what are the terms and conditions then" asked Cion-Nero

"Well today we have new students in the lesson today as well as you, today is a training session and trails for the college team, the full team are training on one side of the gym as you can see" Louis said and pointing in the direction where Harry and Zack were

"Oh wow, this is my first day at college and I could get into the team already, I won't let you down Louis" Cion-Nero excitedly said then ran off to warm up with the rest of the new students

The college team sat down on the benches to watch the new students in there trails and warm ups

Louis blew a whistle and split the new students into two teams and blew the whistle for the second time to start a training/trail match for the new students

It was only 10 minutes into the trail match. Zack, Harry and Louis were looking impressed with Cion-Nero's leadership skills, his control on the ball and his passing as it was their second time watching him play

"Haz, Cion-Nero seriously needs to be in the team look at the way he is leading the team" Zack suggesting to his mate

"I agree Zack, look at him go" Harry agreed

The ball was past over one side of the gym to the other from a long diagonal cross from Cion-Nero then he sprinted up to the other end the student he crossed to pass him to ball.

Cion-Nero took the shot from his right foot and it curled into the top right hand corner

Zack and Harry jumped to their feet and applauded Cion-Nero's goal

"WHAT A GOAL CION-NERO" shouted Harry and Zack

Louis blew the final whilst the trail match ended 1-0 to Cion-Nero's team

"Right lads, after lunch, come back in the gym then we will announce the new players who have got into the college team" Louis announce

It was soon lunch, Cion-Nero grabbed his kit bag and went off with Zack and Harry, they went to the college canteen until it was time to go back to the gym

Lunch was over the 3 lads walked back to the gym but Cion-Nero didn't feel himself he was so nervous

"What's up Cion-Nero" asked Harry

"Nothing Harry, just really nervous I don't think I have got into the team" Cion-Nero nervously said

"You joking Cion-Nero, your a class player, you'll be in the team we need a player like you" Zack questioned

It was time to go back into the gym, Cion-Nero didn't want to go back in as he was really nervous but he had to go in the sports hall

When Cion-Nero opened the doors to the sports hall there was chairs set out this made him more nervous

"Right lads take a seat please, it's time to announce the new players" Louis said

Cion-Nero took a seat he was so nervous all he ever wants to do is play football

Louis started talking with a sheet of paper in his hand

"This first person I have chosen, I'm extremely pleased and impressed with, this person has brilliant leadership skills, fantastic control and a brilliant first shot" Louis was reading out his own feedback

Cion-Nero couldn't look at anyone he had his head to the floor listening to the feedback all he was thinking to himself was

"it's not me, it's not me, I'm not good enough, I've never been good enough I'm a failure" Cion-Nero thought

He tried to listen to the rest of Louis' feedback

"One day this player I have chosen has been my first choice from when this person first walked into the gym. In my personal opinion this player would be a great addition to the team and would be a future captain. The person I have chosen is Cion-Nero Parker" Louis announced

When Cion-Nero heard his name called out he was shocked and started to have a tear in his eye

"Cion-Nero Parker please come up to the front and collect you college team's jacket" Louis said

Cion-Nero got up and walked towards Louis and picked up his new jacket

"Congratulations Cion-Nero" Louis mentioned

"Thank you so very much Mr Loveday" Cion-Nero added

It was only half a day at college so Louis let Zack, Harry, Cion-Nero and the full team go early so he could finished announcing the new players

As a new fully player of Hollyoaks College Football Team Cion-Nero, Zack and Harry all went to the Magic Bean to celebrate

After getting to the Magic Bean Cion-Nero text his older sisters

To...Sash

From...Cion

Sis, please come to Esther's Magic Bean I'm here with my new mates Zack and Harry

X

To...Lexi

From...Cion

Sis, please come to Esther's Magic Bean I'm here with my new mates Zack and Harry

X

The two sisters rushed to the Bean as they thought it could be something important

"Bro, what's up, what's happened" Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina worriedly said

"I've only got into Hollyoaks College Football Team, Sash and Lexi" Cion-Nero announced

"YES, well done, we knew you would do it bro" the two sisters said

"Thank you both" Cion-Nero added

Cion-Nero, Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina, Zack and Harry all cheered and celebrated


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Parker Sister's accepted into college

It's been 2 weeks now since Cion-Nero was accepted into Hollyoaks College he's been working really hard on his football skills now he is in the college team

Cion-Nero came down the stairs that morning to find Sasha-Kira reading her favourite fashion magazine and Alexa-Angelina at the table reading books on nursing

"I'm off to college now Sash" said Cion-Nero

"Yeah ok Cion" Sasha-Kira replied

"Enjoy your day bro" Alexa-Angelina added with her head buried into her books

"Well do sis" Cion-Nero answered

Cion-Nero left the flat to meet Harry and Zack in the village

"There's our greatest player" Zack and Harry both said

"Alright lads" Cion-Nero added

The 3 students walked off to the Magic Bean

Meanwhile back at the flat both Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina's phones bleeped it was an e-mail from college informing them both that they have been accepted into college on their chosen courses

The two sisters read their e-mails in amazement the looked at each other and jumped in the air and hugged each other

"I can't believe I got onto fashion" Sasha-Kira suggested

"I can't believe I got onto Health and Social Care" said Alexa-Angelina

The two sisters left their new flat to find their brother to inform him about their good news

Just as the two sisters turn up at the Magic Bean they saw their brother laughing and enjoying his new mates company

They walk in and upto their brother

"Sorry to intrude bro but me and Lexi have great news" Sasha-Kira said

"What's that sis" Cion-Nero questioned

"Well bro mean and Sash have just got an e-mail each informing us that we have been accepted into Hollyoaks College as well" Alexa-Angelina answered

"YES! THAT'S BRILLIANT, MY TWO SISTERS AT COLLEGE AS WELL" cheered Cion-Nero

"Well it's time for celebrate with coffee" Harry suggested

Harry, Cion-Nero and Zack went to order the coffees to celebrate his sisters good news when he saw Cleo walking in with all her college books

"Hello again Miss McQueen" Cion-Nero said

"Haha hello again Cion-Nero" Cleo replied with a smile

"How have you got upto today" Cion-Nero questioned

"Just studying" Cleo answered and sighing

"Oh have you just finished then" Cion-Nero asked

"Yeah I study quiet a lot" Cleo said

"Well can I buy you a coffee and a cake" Cion-Nero asked

"That would be nice thank you Cion-Nero" Cleo replied and smiled

Cleo went to sit down and joined Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina, while the 3 lads brought over the coffees

Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina was looking confused as they had never met Cleo before and she joined them

"Ermm excuse me do we know you" Sasha-Kira questioned

"Oh sorry I'm Cleo McQueen, I'm friends with Harry, Zack and your brother Cion-Nero" Cleo answered

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Cleo" Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina said

"Same to you two" Cleo added

Cion-Nero handed Cleo her coffee and cake and she smiled once again so Cion-Nero smiled back

All of them were drinking their coffees and talking to each other but Cion-Nero and Cleo were talking to each other

Author's Notes: what do you think of Cion-Nero at this moment in time, will there be a romantic spark between himself and Cleo they smile at each other, she has already been distracted by his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina's first day

Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina and Cion-Nero all left their flat together and walked to college. On the college grounds they met up with Cleo, Harry, Zack and Sonia and went to the canteen before their lessons start

Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina, Cleo and Sonia sat on one table and Cion-Nero, Harry and Zack were sitting on the other table

Cion-Nero looked at Cleo and smiled, she's brushed her hair from the side like she was blushing

"You really like her don't you Cion-Nero" questioned Zack

"Huh, like you" answered Cion-Nero

"You like Cleo" said Zack

"No I don't Zack" Cion-Nero replied trying to hide it

"Yes you do man, it's obvious init" Zack added

"What it's that obvious" Cion-Nero said

Cion-Nero felt embarrassed that Zack had rumbled him but he couldn't stop looking at Cleo even though he tried to hide it

"One thing though Cion-Nero she's Harry's ex" Zack questioned

"Oh really, Harry I'm so sorry" Cion-Nero apologised

"Mate, don't worry I'm now with Ste, I tried to hide my true self but now I am my true self" Harry explained

"Well done Harry, stay to your true self mate, but I am sorry" Cion-Nero replied

"Don't apologise Cion-Nero, if you like Cleo go for it, she's an amazing girl" Harry said

Soon it was time for the first lesson of the day to start Alexa-Angelina and Sonia went off to the Health and Social Care block, Sasha-Kira went on her own to the Fashion department, Cleo smiled at Cion-Nero then left to go to the Science block and finally Cion-Nero, Harry and Zack all left for the sports hall/gym

In the sports hall/gym Louis was waiting for the 3 students so he could announce the team for the final match of the college season

"Sit down then lads" said Louis

The 3 of them sat down feeling nervous

"Well as you know lads, on Friday is the final day of the season, as you may know it's been 9 years since Hollyoaks College was able to win the league. Hopefully this year could be our year" explained Louis

"I hope Cion-Nero will be playing" whispered one of the lads

The whisper then started to get around all of the seated students around the sports hall the whisper finally got to Cion-Nero himself that just made him more nervous than Harry and Zack

"I've made my decision for the team, first is our goalkeeper is Joe Jessup, our right back is Ben Davidson, our first centre back is Adam Matthews, our second centre back is Adrian Harrison, our left is is Jerry Michaels our right midfielder is the one and only Cion-Nero Parker, the first centre mid is David Greenfield, the second centre mid is Stewart Meadows, the left midfielder is Mateo Rivers and finally our strikers are Zack Loveday and Harry Thompson" announced Louis

The whole team cheered

Meanwhile Sasha-Kira was loving her induction lesson for her Fashion course she was so amazing at drawing

She bent down to get a sharpener out of her bag, her tutor managed to see a small book in Sasha-Kira's back with (my drawings/designs) written on the front of the book. Her new tutor walked up to her and asked to see them

"Sasha-Kira was that a book with drawings I saw in your bag" questioned the tutor

"Yes miss why" answered Sasha-Kira

"Would it be possible if I could have a sneak peak at them" asked the tutor

"Ermm yes ok but there not that good" Sasha-Kira explained

Sasha-Kira pulled out her book to show her new tutor her drawings and designs for clothes and handed them to her tutor

The tutor sat down at a near table and flicked through the book. After the tutor finished flicking through she was very impressed with them

"Sasha-Kira, these are absolutely amazing, I will set you a challenge for the next few weeks" explained the tutor

"What's that" questioned Sasha-Kira

"The challenge is choose two or three designs, I want you to make them and put on a little showcase your designs" explained the tutor

"Wow so this is my first assignment" said Sasha-Kira

"Yes, I will let you go early now so you can have the rest of the day to organise everything" the tutor added

Sasha-Kira left the room to go home and start organising everything

Meanwhile back at college in the sports hall the college team was still training and they were also let out early after their training session

"That's all for today lads, get showered and relax for the day" Louis said

Cion-Nero, Harry and Zack left the changing rooms but Cion-Nero stayed behind

"I'm waiting for my sisters to finish" said Cion-Nero

"Ok man, see you later" both Harry and Zack

Zack and Harry walked off but not before Harry shouted to Cion-Nero

"GO FOR IT WITH CLEO MATE" shouted Harry

Cion-Nero laughed at his mate and went to sit down to wait for his sisters, he put his headphones in his ears and listened to some music

Cion-Nero sat and waiting for an hour then Alexa-Angelina and Sonia came out the main reception

Alexa-Angelina ran behind Cion-Nero and tried to make him jump but he saw her reflection of her behind him on his mobile phone screen

"Hahah very funny sis, I saw your reflection" Cion-Nero said

"Damn, you win bro, anyways I'm going home now and by the way Sash is already at home" Alexa-Angelina explained

"Ok see you at home Lexi" Cion-Nero said

"Why ain't you coming home bro" questioned Alexa-Angelina

"If you must know Lexi I'm waiting for Cleo" answered Cion-Nero

"Awww that's sweet see you then bro" said Alexa-Angelina

Alexa-Angelina and Sonia walked off and left Cion-Nero to wait for Cleo

Cion-Nero saw Cleo coming out of the reception and she shouted her to get her attention

"CLEO" shouted Cion-Nero

Cleo herd and walked towards him

"Hello, Cion-Nero, have you been waiting for me" questioned Cleo

"Yes, if that's ok with you Cleo" Cion-Nero answered

"Ok would you like to go to the tug boat with me" Cleo asked

"Oh yes that will be good" Cion-Nero replied

Cleo and Cion-Nero smiled at each other and walked to the tug boat together

At the tug boat Cion-Nero told Cleo to sit down and he will order

"Cleo why don't you take a seat and I'll order" Cion-Nero said

"Ok thank you and I've just have some chips and a coke please" Cleo replied

Cleo smiled at Cion-Nero then he walked over to order

"Yes, what do you want to order" asked Lisa

"Can I have 2 plates of chips and two cokes please" Cion-Nero ordered

Cion-Nero walked back over to Cleo and sat down, they both smiled at each other for a couple of minutes until Cion-Nero spoke first

"So how was your science lesson today" Cion-Nero questioned

"Oh it was ok as usual" Cleo sighed

The two were chatting for 10 minutes until Lisa shouted their order out to collect

"2 CHIPS, 2 COKES TO COLLECT" shouted Lisa

Cion-Nero stood up and went to collect the order

"There you go gorgeous" Cion-Nero said whilst giving Cleo her chips and can of coke

"Thank you Cion-Nero" Cleo replied

The both of them started eating their chips and drank a bit of their drink

"How's your chips" Cion-Nero asked

"There nice thank you, how's yours" Cleo replied

"Same" Cion-Nero added

Later after the two finished eating and drinking they both walked off together and walked to the village wall

At the village wall Cleo looked at Cion-Nero

"Thank you for a good day" said Cleo with a smile

"Your welcome, anytime" Cion-Nero replied

They both looked at each other and smiled yet again

"Doesn't the view look beautiful" questioned Cleo

"Yes but the person next to me is more beautiful" Cion-Nero answered

"You flirt" Cleo said

"It wasn't meant to be flirting it was a compliment Cleo" Cion-Nero replied

Yet again they both smiled at each other until Cleo shivered so Cion-Nero put his arm around her

Cleo jumped in fear

"Sorry I can't do this" Cleo said in fear

Cleo ran off in fear

"CLEO, I'M SORRY WHAT DID I DO" Cion-Nero shouted as he is unknown to what she has gone through with the Pete thing

Cion-Nero felt sad but angry at him, thinking he has done something to upset Cleo so he walked home

Cion-Nero walked through the front door to see Alexa-Angelina sitting on the sofa

"How's your day gone with Cleo" questioned Alexa-Angelina

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it" Cion-Nero sighed in an upset mood

Cion-Nero went upstairs to his room still feeling sad and angry at himself, he just sat on his bed and just sat there in silence thinking what he did to upset Cleo

Author's Notes: Joe Jessup, Ben Davidson, Adam Matthews, Adrian Harrison, Jerry Michaels, David Greenfield, Stewart Meadows and Mateo Rivers are just random names I thought of to complete a college starting 11 team


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cion-Nero's bad day

Cion-Nero was still reeling from the day before events. His sitting in his room in bed still feeling angry at himself still thinking what he did to upset Cleo

Alexa-Angelina knocked on his bedroom door with some breakfast

But he door was locked

"Bro let me, I've made you some breakfast" Alexa-Angelina said

"Go away sis, I'm not in the mood I don't feel like eating" Cion-Nero replied

"Bro just let me in, there's something up I know you, your my little bro I know when something has upset you" Alexa-Angelina added worried about her younger brother

Cion-Nero unlocks the door to let his sister in

"What's up bro" Alexa-Angelina asked seeing her brother really down

"I'm not good enough for anything, everyone hates me, I'm a failure of a friend and a brother" explained Cion-Nero

"WOW hang on there bro, your not a failure nor do people hate you, you've made me and Sash the proudest sisters ever, your a great friend to anyone" Alexa-Angelina said worried about her brother

"Huh some friend I must be if I managed to upset Cleo" Cion-Nero replied

"How did you managed to upset her bro" questioned Alexa-Angelina

"We was standing at the village wall looking up to the sky and she shivered because she was cold so I put my arm around her, to warm her up a bit as a good person would do. Then she just said 'I can't do this sorry' then ran off" explained Cion-Nero

"Oh bro, I'm sure she is worrying about something and I know you didn't mean to upset her and I know she knows that to" Alexa-Angelina added comforting her brother

"I really like her though Lexi" Cion-Nero said

"I know you do, text her to try and explain to her" Alexa-Angelina suggested

"I've tired sis, she's hasn't replied" Cion-Nero said

"Oh ok, well eat your breakfast bro" Alexa-Angelina asked

Alexa-Angelina left her brother's room, Cion-Nero just pushed his breakfast away from him and picked his phone up and text Cleo

To... Cleo

From... Cion

Hey Cleo, I'm so sorry for yesterday upsetting you, I just want you to know that I didn't mean or want to upset you, if you could get back to me we could meet up so I could explain to you

Cion

There was no replied after an hour so he threw his phone on his bed and left his room to go for a walk to clear his head

Cion-Nero was sitting on the bench at the village wall until he saw his mate Harry

"You alright mate" questioned Harry

"No not really Harry, I managed to upset Cleo yesterday" answered Cion-Nero

"Awww mate I'm sorry what happened" asked Harry

"Long story" Cion-Nero said

"I'll listen, I've got all day" added Harry

Cion-Nero began to explain to Harry what had happened with Cleo yesterday

"Oh mate I'm sorry, she's been through a lot" Harry explained

"I had a feeling she has, could you tell me where she lives please mate" Cion-Nero asked

Harry told Cion-Nero where Cleo lived

"Thanks mate" Cion-Nero said then left Harry sitting

Cion-Nero walked down the steps from the village wall and had an idea hoping it would work, he went to the florist to buy some flowers for Cleo and delivered them to her house hoping it would work

When Cion-Nero knocked on the door Celine opened the door

"Hello there, who are you" asked Celine

"I'm Cion-Nero a friend of Cleo, is she in" Cion-Nero explained

"Oh your Cion-Nero and sorry she isn't in at the moment" Celine said covering for her sister as she was actually upstairs in bed

"Ok no worries could you please give her these and tell her I'm sorry" Cion-Nero added and handing Celine the flowers for Cleo

"I will do thank you" Celine said shutting the door

Cion-Nero felt a bit worse as he though Cleo didn't want to see him so he thought that he must have really upset her so he went home feeling worse

Cion-Nero got home to find his sisters waiting for him

"Sit down please" asked Sasha-Kira

"No I'm not in the mood I'm going upstairs" Cion-Nero sighed

"CION-NERO PARKER, SIT DOWN NOW" Sasha-Kira shouted

Cion-Nero sat as he hated seeing his older sister angry

"Tell me about what has gone on, Lexi told me this morning" Sasha-Kira questioned

Cion-Nero started to tell his oldest sister what had happened

"She's probably going or been through so much bro, we know that you never intended to upset her" Sasha-Kira said

"Yeah well I feel so much worse than I did this morning, I sent her some flowers and her older sister had to take them I think Cleo don't want to even see me again" Cion-Nero explained

Cion-Nero sighed, got up and went upstairs to his room feeling even worse than he did

Cion-Nero just sat on his bed, fell back and sighed

Authors Notes: Chapter 9 will be a 2 hander chapter with just Cleo and Celine sister to sister, heart to heart


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cleo and Celine's heart to heart

It was the day after Cion-Nero bought flowers for Cleo to try and apologise to her, Cleo still hasn't replied to Cion-Nero's texts

She's been in her room for days

Celine was starting to get more worried about her young sister

Celine shouted upstairs to her

"CLEO ARE YOU COMING DOWN FOR BREAKFAST TODAY" shouted Celine

There was no answer so she went into Cleo's room

"Cleo come on what has happened, you've accepted the flowers from Cion-Nero I am feeling a very good vibe from him, he seems a really nice and caring lad" questioned Celine

"I really like him, but I can't take that chance" answered Cleo

Celine sat down next to her sister and the sisters had an heart to heart

"What happened between Cion-Nero" asked Celine

"Well we were getting along really well, we were both standing on the village wall looking up to the sky, I was getting a bit cold and I shivered. He put his arm around me and I just freaked out and ran off" Cleo explained

"Awwww Cleo is it all because of the Pete thing" Celine said

"Yes, he's destroyed my life I was 13 nearly 14 when it all started I was a child for got sake" Cleo replied

"I know Cleo, he's been sent down now he can't touch you or get to you anymore" Celine said

"I don't know how I can tell Cion-Nero I like him so much when I see or I'm around him and when he calls me beautiful I get uncontrollable butterflies in my stomach" Cleo explained

"Why don't you tell him all this, if he stays by your side then he's worth it, if he leaves and walks from you he isn't worth it but yesterday when he came to the door with the flowers I felt a very good vibe from him" Celine suggested

"That's just it Celine I don't know how to tell him" Cleo said

"Just text him and ask him to meet you then go somewhere private and then confess to him, the way he looked yesterday he feels so guilty and he thinks it's his fault" Celine yet again suggested

"Your right Celine" Cleo said

The two sisters hugged, Celine felt so much better that she finally knows why Cleo was upset, Cleo sighed in relief

"You text that boy Cleo, like I said if he stays he's the lad you want" Celine suggested

"Thank you so much, I love you Celine" Cleo said

"I love you too Cleo, your my sister" Celine added

Cleo smiled and picked up her breakfast and started to eat it

A few minutes late she picked up her phone to text Cion-Nero

To...Cion-Nero

From...Cleo

Cion-Nero, it's Cleo I'm so sorry how I reacted the other day, Celine gave me the flowers off you and I loved them. Sorry I haven't text you back, I was feeling down I apologise to you can we meet tomorrow somewhere so I can explain to who what is really bothering me

Cleo

X

Authors Notes: Chapter 10 will be yet another 2 hander chapter but just between Cleo and Cion-Nero, the next chapter will also feature his true personality. What do you guys think will Cleo manage to tell him the full story. Will he leave Cleo or will he stay and support her who knows just wait until chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Cleo confesses all to Cion-Nero

Later in the night Cion-Nero picked up his phone to see the text from Cleo so he replied back

To...Cleo

From...Cion

Yeah of course we can meet, I'm glad you liked the flowers. I've been so worried about you I hope your ok

One thing though stay beautiful never change

Cion

X

Cleo waited for the reply from Cion-Nero she was sitting on the sofa

replying to Cion-Nero

To...Cion

From Cleo

Thank you Cion and I need to explain something serious to you can we meet tomorrow so I can explain why I ran off like I did. It was you that did anything it's the situation I need to explain to you

Cleo

X

Cion-Nero replied to Cleo's text

To...Cleo

From...Cion

We can meet tomorrow if you like

Cion

X

Cleo replied back to his text

To...Cion

From...Cleo

That would be good I will come to yours

Cleo

X

The two were texting each other until they both dropped off to sleep

It was the next morning and Cleo got up really early to go to Cion-Nero's she walked to his and knocked on the door

Cion-Nero ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door

"Hey Cleo, come in" suggested Cion-Nero

"Thank you Cion-Nero" said Cleo

Cleo walked in the flat and looked around to see if Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were in

"Where's your sisters" asked Cleo

"They're out, gone for breakfast at the Magic Bean" Cion-Nero said

"Ok so we're alone, can we talk in private" Cleo added

"Yeah of course" said Cion-Nero

The two walked upstairs into Cion-Nero's room

They both sat down on his bed

Cleo took one big deep breath and started opening up to Cion-Nero

"The reason I freaked out the other day, wasn't because you did anything, it all started when I was really young mainly about 13, 14 and not long again I was abused by someone who was supposed to be like a step-father to me" explained Cleo

"Oh Cleo I'm very sorry to hear this, I shouldn't have touched you on your shoulder like I did, if I would have known I would have asked or something" replied Cion-Nero

Cleo started to break down in tears, Cion-Nero didn't know what exactly to do, he didn't want to upset Cleo even more

"Where is this man now asked Cion-Nero

"Not long ago, a couple of weeks ago I had to give evidence against him in court, I though I loved him but I realised that he wasn't love I was being abused. If it wasn't for my sister, my mum, my auntie Myra and my cousin Mercy I wouldn't have known what I'd do" Cleo again explained

"It must have been terrifying for you to stand in a court dock to give evidence, against this man" Cion-Nero said

"Yes it was, I also had to come clean about my closest friend Holly, she crashed her car and killing a young woman named Rachel, it was the second hardest thing I had done, Holly was the driver of the car but I lied for her which I know was wrong but on the other hand I am finding it a tiny bit easier now that he has been sent down" cleo again explained

"It must have been hard as she was your closest friend So this was the situation you wanted to tell me, you could told me at anytime you felt was right. Cleo I know I'm still newish around here but now I have you as a friend I will always be around for you to moan at, speak to anything you need I'll be there" explained Cion-Nero

"I found it really hard to tell you as I really like you and thought you would feel and look at me different if I told you" said Cleo then bursting into tears

Cion-Nero hated seeing the girl he liked back burst in tears so he tried to put an arm around her but hesitated because he didn't want to make her cry more

"It's ok Cleo I'm here and I like you back, I don't feel or see you in a different way all I see before me is a beautiful young woman" said Cion-Nero

"Are you sure Cion-Nero" asked Cleo

"Of course I am Cleo, I really like you" replied Cion-Nero

Cleo still had tears in her eyes she just wanted to be comforted so she lent forwards into Cion-Nero's shoulder

When she was in Cion-Nero's arms she felt better and safe

"I'm glad I have you as a friend but I wouldn't mind seeing where we go" suggested Cleo

"I feel the same way beautiful, but only one condition" Cion-Nero questioned

"What's that" asked Cleo

"That we go on a date first, if you would like that, it doesn't make me feel any different for you then we take it at your own pace" explained Cion-Nero

"That would be good a date first then at a slow pace, thank you for understanding what I have been through Cion-Nero, I hope your football game goes well tomorrow and it's my 18th tomorrow as well" Cleo explained also

"Awwwww it's your 18th tomorrow well in that case, I will play the game, win for the college and for you then take you on our agreed date for your 18th" said Cion-Nero

"That will be amazing, thank you and I'll make sure I'll be there cheering you on" Cleo replied

Cleo looked at Cion-Nero then into his eyes and smiled she had those uncontrollable butterflies in her stomach again from the first time she looked into his eyes

They then smiled at each other and hugged

"I feel so safe now in your arms Cion-Nero" said Cleo

"Well beautiful, you'll have to get used to it" Cion-Nero added

Cleo smiled again and felt even safer in the arms of her new soon to be boyfriend

They hugged for ages as Cleo felt more safer by the minute

Authors Notes: Well that was and is the real side of Cion-Nero I myself think he would take care and protect Cleo so much. I hoped you guys liked the Cleo/Celine and Cleo/Cion-Nero 2 hander chapters


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Game Day

It was the last game of the final day of the College football season

The college team was all ready in their college kits having their final match discussion in the dressing room

"Right lads it's game day, as you know the college hasn't won the league in years but I have a feeling today we'll rule this match, we have amazing players and our secret weapon Cion-Nero the other college team wouldn't have a clue what has hit them" Louis said pumping up the team

"Our secret weapon, I wouldn't call myself that but this team will own the match come on lads" Cion-Nero said pumped up

"HOLLY!, HOLLY!, HOLLY! Oaks!, Oaks!, Oaks HOLLYOAKS COLLEGE" chanting the team

"LET'S GO LADS" shouted Louis

Meanwhile back in the classroom around college it was just half a lesson because it was the final day of the league season the whole college were aloud to watch and cheer the team on

In the science lad Cleo was half concentrating on her books and looking at her wrist watch looking at the time, even though she don't like sports she wanted to be there to cheer on her friends and Cion-Nero (her alsomst new boyfriend)

"Come on, come on make the time go faster" Cleo whispered to herself

Cleo kept looking at her watch

15 minutes later the tutor looked at the clock on the wall

"Right people, equipment down and put away, it's time to go" the tutor suggested

Cleo was excited through her books in her bag and got up, her whole class got up and left the lab to go outside to the football field where the match was being held

Went Cleo got to the field she saw Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina on the side of the field

"CLEO OVER HERE, COME JOIN US" shouted both Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina

Cleo smiled and walked over to Cion-Nero's sisters

"Hey Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina, how are you both" Cleo asked

"We're fine how about you" the sisters both said

"I'm fine and now I'm really happy now" Cleo replied

"Why's that then" questioned Sasha-Kira

"Well as you may know me and Cion-Nero has sorted things out and later we're going on our first date together" answered Cleo

Soon the whole sides of the field were filled of college students waiting for their college team to come out

After half an hour the Hollyoaks College football team were running out on the pitch

"HERE WE GO, COME ON HOLLYOAKS" rumbled the who Hollyoaks College students

"COME CION-NERO! LET'S GO CION-NERO" shouted Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina and Cleo

The both college students on both sides were cheering and booing

The referee blows his whistle for kick off

It was 15 minutes in and Cion-Nero was fouled badly

He was down on the floor for a couple of minutes Cleo was worried about him with her hands on her head, Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina was shouted at the referee

"COME ON REF, THAT WAS A DIRTY FOUL" shouted Cion-Nero's sisters

Cion-nero was holding on to his ankle

Zack, Harry and Louis was also worried him

Cion-Nero managed to walk to the side but limping, then Alexa-Angelina ran to her brother as she was studying Health and Social Care

"Are you ok bro" Alexa-Angelina

"No, it's my ankle again Lexi" Cion-Nero explained as he has had history with an ankle injury

The match carried on

It was Half-Time still 0-0

In the dressing room the rest of the team was worried about Cion-Nero

"You ok man" questioned Zack

"I'll be fine, that player who fouled me will struggle in the second half I'm going to wish he never could play football" Cion-Nero said

After Half-Time the team come running out of the dressing rooms with Cion-Nero having determination facial expressions

Cion-Nero overcame his pain but was he hiding the real pain as he has had history with his left ankle

Cleo sat down on a near bench thinking to herself with worry about Cion-Nero, she didn't see the players run back out with Cion-Nero

Sasha-Kira saw Cleo on the bench and shouted to her

"CLEO, CION-NERO IS OK. HE'S RAN OUT WITH THE TEAM" Sasha-Kira shouted

Cleo smiled and ran to Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina

"Is he ok though" questioned Cleo

"Yes look" Alexa-Angelina answered pointing to her brother on the pitch

"YES, COME ON CION-NERO" Cleo shouted

Cion-Nero heard Cleo shout his name and cheering him on and he looked over to her, smiled at her and made an heart shape with his hands and ran to his position

Cleo felt her her heart has melted when Cion-Nero made an heart shape, Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina smiled at her

The referee blew for the Second-Half

Everytime Cion-Nero had the ball he was running past players he past to Harry, Harry passed the ball back to him, Cion-Nero ran towards the lad who injured him in the First-Half, he skilled the player with a double step over and sprinted off

Cleo was amazed at Cion-Nero's skill

Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Anglina knew how skillful their brother truly was but they still cheered

Cion-Nero passed the ball to Zack, Zack ran on only to be brought down in the box

The referee called for a penalty only to be the last minute of the game

Louis shouted to his son

"SORRY SON, LET CION-NERO TAKE IT" shouted Louis

Zack gave the ball to Cion-Nero. He placed the ball down on the penalty spot

Cion-Nero stood back, took a deep breath, as the whole of the Hollyoaks College depended on him, he looked up and every student had their eyes on him. He looked at Cleo she blow him a kiss, Cion-Nero looked back at the ball and then at the goalkeeper he took another deep breath before striking the ball

The ball went into the top right hand corner that was it 1-0 to Hollyoaks College. The referee blow his whistle that was it Hollyoaks had done it, the had won the league for the first time in as many years

The whole of the college students including the tutors where all cheering and jumping about, the whole team came charging at Cion-Nero and picked him up. They started chanting as the othe college team were all disappointed

"HERE HE IS, HERE IS CION-NERO PARKER OUR MAN OF THE MOMENT, OUR SECRET WEAPON CION-NERO PARKER" shouting and cheering the whole team while having Cion-Nero on their shoulders

The Hollyoaks College football team went to pick up their medals and the leagues trophy but Cion-Nero couldn't keep his eyes of Cleo

The team cheered with glory with the league trophy but Cion-Nero collapsed on the floor with the pain from his ankle

The whole team including his two sisters and Cleo ran towards him with worry

"Cion-Nero, Cion-Nero are tou ok" questioned Louis

"No it's my ankle" answered Cion-Nero

"We need to get him to the hospital" Louis said

"No, no I can't go to the hospital I have to do something very important after this" Cion-Nero explained in worry

"That will have to wait, what ever it is" Louis said

Cion-Nero looked at Cleo

"It's fine, Cion-Nero your health is more important" confessing it was her that was important

Cion-Nero felt that he disappointed Cleo when he was lifted into the ambulance to go to hospital

Authors Notes: will Cleo and Cion-Nero get their date after all or will his injury stop them as he had previously suffered with ankle problems


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 In hospital/ and Cleo and Cion-Nero's first date

The ambulance arrived at Dee Valley Hospital where Celine, Kim and Tegan were all waiting to admit Cion-Nero into hospital

"This is Cion-Nero College student aged 20 suspected sprained ankle due to a football tackle" explained the paramedic

The both paramedics wheeled him into the hospital in A&E

"Bay 7 please" asked Celine

Cion-Nero tired to hide the pain from the 3 nurses as he didn't want to look weak in front of 3 women

Celine removed Cion-Nero's football boot and cut his football sock off his ankle only to appear his ankle had swollen up like a balloon with darkish blue bruising

It made Kim and Tegan worry for the 20 year old's ankle

"Is it bad nurse" questioned Cion-Nero

"It's, it's really badly swollen" both Kim and Tegan answered

After only minutes after Cion-Nero was admitted Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angleina and Cleo all burst into the A&E department

"Cion-Nero, 20 year old where is he" Sasha-Kira asked the receptionist

"We're his sisters and this is Cleo his almost girlfriend" Alexa-Angelina explained

Tegan and Kim reopened the curtain only to see his sisters and Cleo

"He's here in bay 7 but we need to rush him to have a scan on his left ankle" Kim said

This made Cleo worried more

"Everything will be ok Cleo, he's a fighter nothing like this will stop him from what he wants to do" Alexa-Angelina said putting her arm around the teen

After half an hour Cion-Nero came back from his scan on his ankle he looked really annoyed at himself

Alexa-Angelina and Cleo rushed to see him while Sasha-Kira went to talk to Celine

"I'm Sasha-Kira his oldest sister how did his scan go, did you find out that he has had history on his ankle" explained Sasha-Kira

"I'm Nurse McQueen I'm looking after your brother and yes we already know about his history" replied Celine

"Well he be ok though" questioned Sasha-Kira

"I'm afraid I can't say until we get his results" answered Celine

Celine walked to check on Cion-Nero only to find Cleo standing at the side of his bed with Alexa-Angelina

"Is everything ok then Nurse" questioned Cion-Nero

"We're just waiting on your scan results but we are moving you into a private room for some quiet" explained Celine while having a smile on her face looking at her sister

Not long after Celine left an hospital porter came to take Cion-Nero to a private room

"I'm here to move you into a private room" suggested the porter

"Can I stay with him" asked Cleo

"Yes of course Miss McQueen" the porter said

The porter wheeled Cion-Nero with Alexa-Angelina and Cleo walking beside him

In the room Celine walked in with an envelope with Cion-Nero's scan results inside

"I have your results Cion-Nero" Celine said

"Ok" Cion-Nero also said

Celine opened the envelope and read out the results

"Cion-Nero you're very lucky, the scan results just show that it's a slight sprain and bruising but your very lucky it isn't a brake" Celine explained

"Phew" Cion-Nero sighed in relief

"Your a lucky lad Cion-Nero" Celine added

Cleo looked and smiled at Cion-Nero

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit" Alexa-Angelina suggested

Alexa-Angelina left the room

"I'm sorry Cleo, I feel so disappointed in myself for letting you down for our first date" Cion-Nero said

"Cion-Nero don't be sorry we can have it here, I'll go and get a few things and my laptop and we can watch a movie" Cleo suggested

"But that's not romantic is it" Cion-Nero said

"It is to me" Cleo added

They both smiled at each other, Cleo hugged Cion-Nero and left the room to get her laptop from home and buy some snacks

When Cleo left the room she bumped into Celine

"Where are you going" questioned Celine

"I'm going home to get my laptop and a few things be and Cion-Nero are having our first date here" Cleo answered

"Awwwww that's sweet, I told you didn't I Cle I said he had a good vibe" Celine said

"You did tell me sis and I know it now" Cleo added

Celine smiled when her sister walked off then Celine went to check on Cion-Nero

"I here you and Cleo are having your first date in here" Celine questioned

"Yes, Celine is that ok" Cion-Nero answered

"Yes, yes it is just please promise me something" Celine asked

"Yes what's that Celine" Cion-Nero also asked

"Just promise me that you will treat her well as now you know what she has suffered" Celine suggested

"Celine, there's no reason to worry Cleo will be treated the way she deserves to be treated and that's a princess" Cion-Nero replied

"Thank you Cion-Nero" Celine added

Celine smiled at him and finished her assessment on her patient

After Celine exited the room Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina entered the room

"How you feeling now bro" Sasha-Kira questioned

"Arr I'm fine, just waiting for Cleo to come back" Cion-Nero answered

"Oh so your having your date here" Alexa-Angelina said

"Yeah, she's got home to pick up her laptop and a few snacks" Cion-Nero replied

"That's our brother" said both his sisters

After a couple of minutes later Cleo returned with her laptop bag, and a bag of snacks and drinks

"We'll leave you two to it" both Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina said

The two sisters left the room

Cleo took her laptop out of her bag to set it up

Cion-Nero looked in the bag with the snacks and drinks in, there was a large packet of sweated popcorn and a packet of prawn cocktail crisps with 2 drinks of cherryade

"There's are all my favourites, how did you know" asked Cion-Nero

"Because they're all my favourites as well" Cleo said

Cion-Nero and Cleo both smiled

"I have Harry Potter, Mamma Mia and my favourite rom-com Love Actually, what film would you like to watch" suggested Cleo

"I will let you choose" said Cion-Nero

"Ok it's Mamma Mia it is" Cleo also said

They both smiled at each other, Cleo put the Mamma Mia disc into her laptop and started the film. She say down on the chair

"Cleo come sit on the bed" suggested Cion-Nero

"Ok" Cleo said

Cion-Nero moved across the bed so Cleo could get on it and lie next to him

Cleo then put Cion-Nero's arm around her as she felt safe around him but more secure in his arms

"Cleo you don't have to call me Cion-Nero you can just call me Cion" suggested Cion-Nero

"Ok Cion" Cleo said

The both of them lay on the bed watching the film

Cleo kept looking up at Cion-Nero and smiling at him and he kept looking back at her

Celine, Sasha-Kira, Alexa-Angelina, Kim and Tegan all looked through the window of the room's door and they all had smiles on their faces watching Cleo and Cion-Nero together

Authors Notes: Well in the end Cion-Nero and Cleo did finally have their first date after all how are people enjoying them together


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Cion-Nero is discharged and back at hom

It's been a week since Cion-Nero had spent in hospital he was on the sofa reading on of Sasha-Kira's fashion magazines as he was bored

The was a knock at the door

Cion-Nero struggled to get up

"Hold on, I'm coming who is it" said Cion-Nero

"It's your favourite girl" replied Cleo

"Oh hold on beautiful" Cion-Nero added

Cion-Nero managed to finally get to the door. He opened the door to Cleo

"Yup your right it's my beautiful Cleo" said Cion-Nero

"And it's my beautiful Cion" Cleo added

Cion-Nero and Cleo smiled at each other as now they're officially a couple, Cleo hugged her new boyfriend

"How are you feeling now Cion" questioned Cleo

"Was feeling really bored but now I'm a lot happier now your here beautiful" Cion-Nero answered

They both sat down on the sofa, with Cleo's help, they started to watch a programme on tv, Cleo put Cion-Nero's arm around her

"Where's Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina today" asked Cleo

"Sash is shopping and Lexi is at college" Cion-Nero answered

"So we have the place to ourselves then, oh good that means I can look after you" Cleo suggested

Cleo and Cion-Nero was busy watching the programmed they were watching then Sasha-Kira came in with shopping bags

"Jeez Sash, have you brought the whole shop or something" Cion-Nero joked

"Maybe bro" Sasha-Kira replied

"Would you like any help" asked Cleo

"Yes please Cleo, thank you" Sasha-Kira said

Cleo got up and went to help Sasha-Kira with the shopping bags then unpack them

Sasha-Kira and Cleo was unpacking the shopping until Cion-Nero struggled to get up and walk over to them in the kitchen

"Hey Cion, sit back down" Cleo said worried about her boyfriend

"I'm fine beautiful, don't worry" Cion-Nero added

"Cleo's right Cion, you need to keep the weight off your ankle" Sasha-Kira suggested

"I know but I feel fine" Cion-Nero said

Sasha-Kira and Cleo finished unpacking the shopping bags

"Cion, why don't you take Cloe upto your room so you don't have to be interupted by me sewing and designing clothes for my project" Sasha-Kira suggested

"Ok if your sure Sash" Cion-Nero replied

Cion-Nero and Cleo went upstairs at a steady pace as he is still struggling to walk properly

In Cion-Nero's room, both himself and Cleo were chatting about the football match and the tackle

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you go down" Cleo said

"I know that player was playing really dangerously throughout the game but I was the unlucky one being fouled by him" Cion-Nero explained

"When you was down for a while I thought it was more serious than it was" suggested Cleo

"Same as me, I knew straight away it was serious but it turned out only to be a sprain" Cion-Nero said

Both Cion-Nero and Cleo was still chatting until the heard the sewing machine start from downstairs. They both looked at each other and started laughing

Meanwhile back at Hollyoaks College Alexa-Angelina had just finished her lesson and was leaving the college grounds

She went into the Magic Bean to get herself a coffee and something for Cion-Nero

"Hello there could I have a large Latte with cream and a cheesecake please" ordered Alexa-Angelina

"Certainly is it eat in or a take out" asked Esther

"Yes a take out please" said Alexa-Angelina

Esther started to make the large Latte and cut a slice from the large cheese cake when Kim walked in as she had just finished her shift at the hospital

Kim gave Esther a quick kiss then helped Esther with the order

"Hey Alexa-Angelina, how's your brother Cion-Nero" questioned Kim

"Hello Kim, and Cion's fine the cheese cake is for him. He's just at home" answered Alexa-Angelina

"Oh that's great news" Kim said

"Oh so your one of Cion-Nero's sisters" asked Esther

"Yes I'm the middle one Sasha-Kira is the oldest then me then Cion" explained Alexa-Angelina

"Oh if the cheese cake is for Cion-Nero here take another slice and it's good that he's getting better" Esther said handing two large slices of the cheese cake

"Thank you Esther and thank you Kim, he would enjoy these cheese cakes" added Alexa-Angelina

Kim and Esther smiled at Alexa-Angelina then she left the Magic Bean

On her way home she bumped into Liam and Jesse

She overheard them betting who could take her out for a drink

"Seriously lads, my brother had ago at you for speaking like that about women now about me take a hint you idiots I'm not interested in morons like you" said Alexa-Angelina angerily

"We could still change your mind, once you get a bit of the Donovan's you'll be running back for more" Liam and Jesse explained

"Are you two actually seriously it's lucky my brother isn't here to hear you both speaking to me (his sister) like this" Alexa-Angelina said starting to get annoyed

"Ohhhhh" Liam and Jesse sarcastically said

Alexa-Angelina sighed and walked off

When Alexa-Angelina walked into the flat she sighed with anger in front of Sasha-Kira

"What's up Lexi" Sasha-Kira asked

"It's those to idiots working in the salon who Cion had ago at, they both needs a serious slap the way they speak about us women" Alexa-Angelina explained

Sasha-Kira started to become angry from what she just heard

"We can't let Cion hear about this" Sasha-Kira sighed

"Agreed Sash, I'll take this cheese cake up to him then we will go and give those idiots a lesson" Alexa-Angelina said

"Agreed Lexi" Sasha-Kira agreed

Alexa-Angelina took the cheese cakes upstairs to Cion-Nero

She knocked on his door

"Cion I've brought you a cheese cake" Alexa-Angelina said

"Come in then sis" said Cion-Nero

Alexa-Angelina walked into her brother's room to see him cuddling Cleo on his bed

"You two are the sweetest couple I've ever saw" Alexa-Angelina said

Cion-Nero and Cleo smiled

"Thank you Alexa-Angelina" Cleo said

"Call me Lexi if you wish Cleo" Alexa-Angelina also said

Cleo smiled

Alexa-Angelina handed the two slices of the cheese cake to the newly couple

"There's 2 slices there bro" explained Alexa-Angelina

Cion-Nero and Cleo started eating the cheese cakes as it was there favourite desserts

Alexa-Angelina left the room to go downstairs so herself and Sasha-Kira went to teach the 2 Donovan brothers a lesson


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Cleo introduces Cion-Nero to the McQueen clan

It has been several weeks now that Cleo and Cion-Nero have been together, Cleo thought it was the right time to introduce Cion-Nero to the rest of the McQueen clan

"Cion, don't kick off please. As we have been together for 5 weeks now I'd like to invite you to come to my Auntie Myra's house so you could meet my family" expressed Cleo

"Hey beautiful, why would I kick off about that it's only fair you've met my two sisters, I'd like to meet your mum as well" explained Cion-Nero

Cleo was a bit fazed as she didn't know how to tell her boyfriend that her mum is actually in prison but this didn't go un-noticed by Cion-Nero

"Hey what's up" questioned Cion-Nero

"Ermm nothing Cion" Cleo expressed her concern

"Cleo McQueen, we've been together for 5 weeks and already I can tell there's something else that is bothering you, as I've said to you before you can tell me anything and it still wouldn't change my mind how I feel about you" Cion-Nero said

Cleo struggled to tell him, she paused for a minute took a deep breath and told him about where her mum actually is

"Well my mum is in prison" Cleo said quickly

"She's what" asked Cion-Nero as he didn't understand she she said it quickly

"My mum is in prison as she attacked the person who abused me and she tried to kill him once by running him over" Cleo explained

"Well I've only got one thing to say about that good on your Mum" Cion-Nero jokingly said

Cleo gave a half smile and told her boyfriend her mum's name and a bit more about her

"My mum's name is Reenie, Myra and Kathleen are her sisters. The worst thing about my mum that she's a recovering alcoholic but she falls off the wagon if something is tough to cope with" Cleo expressed

"Oh well I'd like to meet her when she comes out and give her a hug for what she did to that person plus it doesn't bother me what your mum is, it doesn't make me change my mind about you" Cion-Nero added

Cleo smiled again she knew why she feels so safe and secure around him as she makes her smile

They both left to make their way to the McQueen's house

As the couple was walking to the McQueen's Cleo reached down to grab Cion-Nero's hand as she felt safe and the right time to hold her new boyfriend's hand in public

"I must warn you Cion, my Auntie Myra loves winding people up" Cleo explained

"Oh I'll deal with that everyday Sash and Lexi wind me up as I'm the youngest" Cion-Nero said

"I get that as well with my oldest sister Porsche but she's moved away now so I only have Celine" Cleo expressed

The new couple smiled as they arrived at the McQueen's

Cleo opened the door and walked in with Cion-Nero following behind her

She shut the door behind them

"Celine are everyone upstairs" questioned Cleo

"Yeah, I'll shout them" Celine answered

"Thanks Celine" Cleo said

"EVERYONE CLEO AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE HERE" shouted Celine

Myra and Diego come downstairs also to be followed by Mercedes and John Paul

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Cion-Nero" Cleo introducing Cion-Nero

"What sort of name is Cion" Myra said

Diego, Celine, Mercedes and John Paul all looked embarrassed

"Sorry about that Cion-Nero" Celine said

"It's ok Celine and Mrs McQueen the reason my name is Cion is because if you jumble to letters around it spells out Icon that's why my oldest sister Sasha-Kira gave me the name and my mum agreed to the name" explained Cion-Nero

"Oh ok I get it now, I apologise for that and it's Myra" apologised Myra

Everyone looked amazed in shock did Myra McQueen just apologise to someone for the first time ever

"Come here Cion-Nero" Myra said walking towards him to give him a hug

The young 20 year old felt awkward but smiled

"Cle this one is a keeper, keep hold of him" said Mercedes

As she also gave him a welcome hug while John Paul and Diego shook Cion-Nero's hand

"Welcome to the family Icon" Myra said

"Auntie Myra it's Cion" Cleo correcting her Auntie

"Well it's Icon to me" Myra explained

Cion-Nero started to laugh then Cleo looked at her boyfriend

"See what I mean, she's like this all of the time" whispered Cleo

"I can tell" Cion-Nero whispered back

"I think this is an time to celebrate" Myra expressed

"Your pregnant remember mum" Mercedes said

"I know that" Myra said

"Could I invite my two sisters" asked Cion-Nero

"More the merrier Icon" Myra added

Cion-Nero took out his phone from his pocket and group text both of his sisters

To... Group text (Lexi and Sash)

From...Cion

Sash and Lexi we're all going for a drink at The Dog and I'm just wondering if you both want to join us

XX

Sasha-Kira replied to the group text

To...Group Text (Cion and Lexi)

From Sash

Yes we will meet you their at The Dog where shall we meet

XX

Cion-Nero replies

To...Group Text (Lexi and Sash)

From...Cion

In the village bro we'll meet you there

XX

After a couple of texts the McQueen's and Cion-Nero left the house to meet Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina in the village

They finally meet

"Myra, Diego, Mercedes and John Paul this is my older sisters Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina and vice versa" introducing his sisters to the McQueen's

"Nice to meet you'll" Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina both said

"There's a lot more of us than this, trust me" Myra explained

"WOW more McQueen's" Cion-Nero jokingly said

"You cheeky bugger Icon" Myra also jokingly said

The both McQueen's and Parker's all walked to The Dog

In The Dog Nathan was at the bar the both families piled in

"I will order the drinks" Diego and John Paul suggested

"I will buy my own and Cleo's if that's ok with both of you" asked Cion-Nero

"Yes that's fine with us" said John Paul

Cion-Nero waited until everyone got their drinks the he went to order his own and Cleo's drinks

"Could I have an half pint and a large glass of white wine please" Cion-Nero ordered

"Certainly sir, i'm Nathan by the way" Nathan said

"I'm Cion-Nero, Cleo's boyfriend" Cion-Nero explained

"Nice to meet you mate, I'll get your order now" Nathan suggested then started to pour the wine into a glass then pour the half pint

"It's nice to meet you as well Nathan" Cion-Nero said

"There you go Cion-Nero, £5.90 please and by the way who's that blonde woman with red highlights in" Nathan asked

"Oh that's Alexa-Angelina my sister and the other one with the hat on is my oldest sister Sasha-Kira and there you go" Cion-Nero explained and then handing over the money

Nathan smiled and put the money in the till

Cion-Nero walked back over to the table where he and Cleo were sitting

"There you go beautiful, I hope it's the right drink you wanted" Cion-Nero said

"Yes it is, thank you Cion" Cleo replied

The noise coming from the other table where the McQueen's and the Parker sisters were interacting Cleo and Cion-Nero were sitting on a different table in a quieter part of the pub so they could talk

"Cion can I just say thank you so much for being here for my and I know it's too early to say it but I think I am falling for you" Cleo expressed

"I'm glad you brought that up I have been feeling the same way but I didn't want to say anything that would upset you" explained Cion-Nero

"That would never happen Cion, I feel so safe and secure when I'm around you now I know what true love feels like and I know it's what I'm feeling now" Cleo yet again expressed her feelings to her boyfriend

"That's good then as I feel the same but I do want to still take it at your own pace Cleo" Cion-Nero also expressed

Cleo smiled at her boyfriend and looked into his eyes then went to lean in for a kiss

Celine saw Cion-Nero and Cleo share their first ever kiss and smiled then nudged her cousin

"Mercy look" Celine whispered pointing in the direction of the couple

Mercy had a big smile on her face then both the McQueen's and Parker's all looked and smiled

"I'm glad she has someone like him" Celine said to Alexa-Angelina

"That's my brother once he cares about someone or something he protects them so much, no harm will come to your sister while he's around I can assure you that Celine" Alexa-Angelina said

The both families were still interacting and getting to know each other while at this point Cleo is sitting on Cion-Nero's lap hugging him with a big smile on her face

Authors Notes: Now that the two families have finally met will the McQueen's and Parker's emerge into one also how are you guys liking the Cleo and Cion-Nero's relationship now that he knows everything he will be by her side


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Cleo's first overnight stay at the Parker's

It's been a month now that Cleo and Cion-Nero have been together

They were both a college that day

It was lunch time and Cion-Nero text Cleo

To...Cleo

From...Cion

Meet me at Esther's Magic Bean in 10 mins

X

Cleo received the text from her boyfriend so she made her way to the Magic Bean

Cion-Nero was already there and went inside to order

"Afternoon Esther" politely said Cion-Nero

"Afternoon Cion-Nero" politely Esther replied

"Could I order 2 large mochas a large cheese cake but in on of the mochas could you draw a heart in it please as it's myself and Cleo's 1 month anniversary" ordered and explained Cion-Nero

"Awww that's so sweet, so happy for you both and I'll see what I can do Cion-Nero" Esther said

"Thank you Esther" added Cion-Nero

Cion-Nero smiled and went to sit down to wait for Cleo

He waited for a couple of minutes then Cleo walked through the doors of the Bean

Cion-Nero got up to kiss his girlfriend, Cleo kissed him back

Esther came over with a tray with the mochas and cheese cake

"2 mocha coffees and a cheese cake" Esther read out the order

Esther bent down to put the cups and saucer on the table and smiled at the young couple and walked off she handed her apron over to one of the staff and went to hand out some more flyers to help her find Kim

Still in the Magic Bean Cleo pick up her coffee, just before she went to take a sip she spotted the heart with a C in designed into her mocha she smiled

"That's the sweetest thing ever" Cleo said

Cion-Nero smiled back at his girlfriend then they both started to drink and eat their mochas and cheese cake

After they both finished, Cion-Nero paid then left the Magic Bean with Cleo in hand to walk back to college

On the college grounds just before they went their separate ways for their lessons Cion-Nero looked at Cleo and suggested something

"Cle it maybe a stupid idea but I'm just suggesting, as we've been together for a month I'm just saying would you like to stay a night at mine I will clear with Sash and Lexi before I go into lesson, we can do whatever you'd like and it's our 1 month anniversary" Cion-Nero suggested

"To be honest Cion, I was thinking that myself but my house is kind of a mad house so I'd be glad to stay at yours" Cleo explained

"That's good then I'll text the both of my sisters in a second then, I'll wait for you after college then in the canteen" Cion-Nero also explained

"Ok that's will be good" Cleo said

The couple smiled at each other Cleo moved in for a kiss, so did Cion-Nero then they both hugged then separated to go to their lessons

Just before Cion-Nero got to the gym he text Sasha-Kira

To...Sash

From...Cion

Sash I've invited Cleo to come around tonight to stay the night I hope that's find with you and Lexi, I hope you both don't mind

Cion

X

Just before Cion-Nero opened the gym door his phone bleed as Sasha-Kira replied to him

To...Cion

From...Sash

Yeah it's fine bro, I'll cook something for all of us then

Sash

X

He just looked at the text briefly, smiled then put his phone back in his bag then went to his lesson

After to lesson finished Cion-Nero quickly left the classroom and made his way to the college canteen to wait for Cleo

After 10 minutes waiting Cleo sneakly snuck up to her boyfriend and through her arms around him and covered his eyes

"Guess who" Cleo said

"Emm let me guess it must be the most beautiful and wonderful girlfriend in the world, so it must be Cleo McQueen" Cion-Nero explained

"Yes" Cleo again said

"So I got it in one" Cion-Nero added

Cleo smiled the both herself and Cion-Nero left the canteen to go home to Cleo's so she could pick up some clothes

Later when the couple arrived at the McQueens they both walked in to see Celine relaxing on the sofa, Diego and Myra in the kitchen

"I'm not stopping I'm getting some clothes" Cleo explained

Celine looked confused

"What does she mean getting some clothes" Celine confusingly asked Cion-Nero

"I've asked her if she'd like to stay at mind for the night" explained Cion-Nero

"Oh ok that's ok then, please look after her" Celine again asked

Myra walked into the living room with a bowl of crisps

"Arrr it's our Icon" Myra said

"Hey Myra" Cion-Nero also said

"Cleo's staying at Cion's tonight auntie Myra" Celine explained

"Oh that's good, look after my niece would you Icon" Myra again said

"I will also look after Cleo" Cion-Nero added

Celine and Myra smiled at the young 20 year old as Cleo was walking down the stairs

"Please don't embarrass him Auntie Myra" Cleo said

"I'm not embarrassing you am I Icon" Myra added

The young couple soon the the McQueen's house then onto Cion-Nero's flat

As they arrived at the flat they saw the kitchen table full of food that Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina had cooked

The young couple smiled in shock

"Bro take Cleo upstairs as we are still finishing the last bits of the dinner" suggested Sasha-Kira

"Ok Sash" Cion-Nero said

Cion-Nero and Cleo went upstairs to take her bag up into his room then they both lied down on his bed cuddling until they were disturbed by Alexa-Angelina shouted up to him

"YOU TWO, DINNERS READY" shouted Alexa-Angelina

Cleo and Cion-Nero got up off his bed to go downstairs to have dinner with Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina

During the 4 of them were digging into their dinners they were all smiling and laughing

"So what have you two been doing today" Alexa-Angelina questioned

"I've been conducting science experiments with chemicals" Cleo answered

"I've just been in a classroom studying about all different sports like I need to know other sports I'm not interested in" Cion-Nero jokingly said

Cleo, Alexa-Angelina and Sasha-Kira all laughed at Cion-Nero

Later that night when all 4 of them were all washing up the plates and dishes, there was just 3 dishes to wash and dry when Sasha-Kira suggested

"Bro you and Cleo and go upstairs and relax now" Sasha-Kira suggested

"You sure Sash" Cion-Nero replied

"Yeah we've got these 3 to do, go and relax" said Sasha-Kira

Both Cion-Nero and Cleo went upstairs to watch a movie while Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were both still downstairs

During the film Cleo felt safe once again so she snuggled up to her boyfriend until the film finishes

It was getting really late Sasha-Kira and Alexa-Angelina were already in bed Cion-Nero let Cleo have his bed while he would sleep on the floor

It was around 3 am in the morning Cleo was getting restless, tossing and turning struggling to sleep she was having a nightmare about Pete

Cleo sat up quickly and screamed

"NO GET OFF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE PETE!" Shouted Cleo starting to burst in tears

Cion-Nero sprung up from the floor worried about Cleo

"He's coming to get me I'm not safe, I'm not safe Pete's coming to get me" Cleo repeated

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo I'm here it's Cion-Nero I'm here nothing or no one will get you while I'm here your save with me" Cion-Nero said trying to comfort his girlfriend

Cleo realised that Cion-Nero was next to her she looked at him

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to see me like that" Cleo said still in tears

"Darling it's fine, I'm here I'll always be beside you whenever you need me I'm here I love you" Cion-Nero explained

"I love you too Cion can you sleep beside me tonight so I can feel safe and secure" Cleo suggested

"If you feel comfortable with me doing that, then yes I will" Cion-Nero said

"Yes, yes I want you to" Cleo added

Cleo laid back down now with Cion-Nero sleeping next to here just before she fell off to sleep she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her to make her feel again safe and secure

The both fell off to sleep without any interruptions

Authors Notes: How is everyone liking Cion-Nero now he has witnessed Cleo like that will he be overprotective of her


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The morning after the night before

It was the following morning Cleo woke up to turn over to look at her boyfriend, she smiled at him while he opened his eyes

"Morning Cion" Cleo said

"Morning my beauty" Cion-Nero expressed

Cleo smiled again then sat up

"Cion, I'm so sorry I freaked out last night" Cleo explained

"Cle it's fine, I understand what you've gone through in the past all I want to do is protect you and love you for who you're" Cion-Nero expressed his feelings

"I know but I'm so sorry it was so late, I had a nightmare but now I'm with you my past is the past and this is the future our future" Cleo said

"I totally agree, the past is the past" Cion-Nero also said

The young couple both yawned as they only had a bit of sleep

"I'm so tired" Cleo said

"Same we can go to sleep for a bit" Cion-Nero suggested

Cleo smiled again and kissed her boyfriend before laying back down but just before she went to sleep she picked up Cion-Nero's arm and wrapped his arm around her so she can feel safe again

Later that morning Cleo was still asleep but Cion-Nero was awake with his arms still around a sleeping Cleo

Sasha-Kira knocked on his bedroom door

"Bro you awake" Sasha-Kira said knocking on the door

"Shhhhhhh, and yes I am sis" whispered to his sister

"Sorry, can I talk to you please" asked Sasha-Kira

"Yeah wait there a minute" Cion-Nero said gently moving his arms off Cleo slowly as possible so he didn't disturb her

Cion-Nero got up out of bed and creeped to his door and opened it to go and have a chat with his oldest sister

The two siblings went downstairs and sat on the sofa

Sasha-Kira looked at her brother

"Ci can I ask you something serious" Sasha-Kira said

"Yeah go ahead Sash" Cion-Nero replied

Sasha-Kira took a minute and came straight out with it

"What happened with Cleo last night when she screamed" Sasha-Kira questioned

Cion-Nero then took a minute

"She just had a nightmare about something" Cion-Nero answered

"What was it about" Sasha-Kira asked

"Ermm it's not my place to say" Cion-Nero said

"It must be something that has happened to her recently, it must be that thing that had happened with her friend" Sasha-Kira questioned

"Again it's not my place to say Sash, I promised her that I wouldn't say anything and sorry sis but I'm sticking to my word and hang on how did you know about that car crash" Cion-Nero expressed

"I heard about it when I've been at Uni and I overheard someone when I was in the Magic Bean when we first arrived in the village" confessed Sasha-Kira

"Oh I see, please don't let this make you feel that you have to dislike Cleo because of it, I know it was wrong covering for her friend Holly but it just proved how loyal she is" Cion-Nero said

"Bro don't worry I love Cleo, she's a sweet girl and I'm so glad you've got her a beautiful girl on my amazing brother's arm just makes me so happy for you and I know I've rarely told you this but you always make me so proud to be your older sister" confessing Sasha-Kira

"Thank you so much Sash and WOW where did that come from hahaha" Cion-Nero jokingly said

"You cheeky little... No matter how old you get you will always be my baby brother" Sasha-Kira also jokingly added

The two siblings smiled then hugged

"I do love my baby brothers hugs" Sasha-Kira said

"Why thank you Sash, I aim to please now I'm going to make my beautiful princess Cleo breakfast in bed" Cion-Nero expressed

"You old romantic" Sasha-Kira jokingly added

"Oi less of the old but yeah I'm a romantic" Cion-Nero said

Sasha-Kira sat back down on the sofa and picked up her magazine to start reading

Cion-Nero started to put bread in the toaster, the made a start on the pancakes then to make a coffee when all off a sudden the both of them started to hear Alexa-Angelina singing in the shower, singing along to Spice Girls 2 Becomes 1

"Cause tonight is the night when two become one

I need some love like I've never needed love before

(wanna make love to ya baby)

I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on,

'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

I need some love like I've never needed love before" Alexa-Angelina singing aloud

Cion-Nero and Sasha-Kira looked at each other and started to laugh

The toast popped out of the toaster and Cion-Nero started to cut heart shapes out of the toast and then put it on the plate the adding the heart shaped pancakes

Before picking up the tray with the toast, pancakes and coffee he snipped two roses off the rose bunches of Sasha-Kira's flowers and placed them onto the tray then walked upstairs but before he walked upstairs Alexa-Angelina came out of the bathroom and Cion-Nero started to play her up

"Cause tonight is the night when two becomes one, I need some love like I've never needed love before" sang Cion-Nero

"Shut it Ci" Alexa-Angelina said

"Just because two becomes one" Sasha-Kira joined in

"Shut it Sash" Alexa-Angelina added

Cion-Nero and Sasha-Kira both laugh then Cion-Nero went up to his room

He opened his bedroom door to see Cleo away but still lying down

"Morning my beauty this is for you breakfast in bed" Cion-Nero said

Cleo had an half smile but started to have a few tears down her face

"Oh my princess what's up" Cion-Nero asked

"Nothing I'm fine it's just because no one has ever done this for me" Cleo explained

"Well my princess you better get used to it" Cion-Nero said then kissed Cleo on her head

Cleo tucked into the heart shaped toast and pancakes while Cion-Nero went to open his curtains and he saw Celine going to work out of the window and shouted out to her

"MORNING CELINE" shouted

"MORNING CION-NERO, HOW'S CLEO" Celine shouted back

Cleo placed her breakfast beside her on the bed and went to the window

"I'M FINE CELINE" Cleo also shouting

Celine smiled then waved to the both of them and carried on her journey to work

Cleo and Cion-Nero went to sit back down on his bed, Cleo kissed her boyfriend as Cion-Nero kissed her back

Authors Notes: Sorry that I haven't been posting in a while I was figuring out what I will write as this chapters script


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Cleo Meeting Chardonnay-Alesha/ Her College open day

Cion-Nero woke up, got showered and dressed for college but everyday he goes to pick up Cleo as they walk to college together

Outside the McQueen's Cion-Nero saw Cleo in her bedroom window as he looked up. She smiled at him

Celine opened the door to leave only to bump into the 20 year old

"Oh sorry, I'm so sorry Cion" Celine apologised

"Don't be sorry Celine it's my fault I should have knocked on the door" Cion-Nero also apologised

"Just go in Cleo will be down in a minute" Celine said

"Ok" Cion-nero added

Celine smiled as she walked off to go to work

Cion-Nero walked to the open front door and knocked on the door as he didn't want to be disrespectful to the McQueen's by just walking into their home

"WHO IS IT" shouted Myra as she was in the kitchen

"It's Cion" Cion-Nero explained

"Arr come in, it's our Icon" Myra said

The 20 year old walked into the McQueen's to see Myra now sitting on the sofa

"Hi Myra" Cion-Nero said

"You alright our Icon" Myra also said

"I'm fine thank you" Cion-Nero added

Myra smiled then shouted upto Cleo upstairs

"CLEO YOUR MAN IS HERE" shouted Myra

"OK I'M COMING NOW" also shouted Cleo

Cleo came downstairs, she threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him

"Let's go then" Cleo said

"Awwwwwwww you two lovvey dovvey love birds" Myra said

"Auntie Myra please your embarrassing me" Cleo embarrassingly replied

Myra smiled then laughed as the young couple left to go to college

On their way to college they bump into Chardonnay-Alesha

"Alright Cleo" Chardonnay-Alesha said

"I'm fine, just off to college with my boyfriend" Cleo replied

"Arr so this is the famous Cion-Nero, I've so famously heard so much about" Chardonnay-Alesha added

"Yup that's my Cion, Chardonnay-Alesha meet Cion, Cion meet my cousin Chardonnay-Alesha" Cleo explained

"Nice to meet you Chardonnay-Alesha" Cion-Nero politely said putting his hand out towards the teen

"It's very nice to finally meet you Cion I now finally get to meet my cousin's boyfriend" Chardonnay-Alesha said accepted Cion-Nero's hand shake

"Anyways I'm off home to get some clothes as it is a college open day and I'd love to do sports" Chardonnay-Alesha explained

"Oh we'll wait for you at the Magic Bean then because Cion is on sports so he'll take you to his lesson" Cleo suggested

"Oh that would be great thanks Cleo, would you mind though Cion" Chardonnay-Alesha asked

"No I wouldn't mind, I'll take you around the sports hall and gym as well if you'd like" explained Cion-Nero

"Thanks" Chardonnay-Alesha said

The young couple and the young teen went their separate ways

Cleo and Cion-Nero went into the Magic Bean while Chardonnay-Alesha raced home to get something to wear that is quite sporty

After 20 minutes Chardonnay-Alesha later returned wearing sports joggers, a sports top with a tracksuit hoody

"I'm ready let's go" the teen said

All 3 smiled then left towards the college

On the college campus the 3 of them stopped

"Right this is me I go this way for science and you will go with Cion that way" Cleo suggested and pointing Left for science then right for sports

Cleo and Cion-Nero kissed then went their ways to their departments

"Right then Chardonnay-Alesha follow me to the sports hall" Cion-Nero said

"Lead the way" Chardonnay-Alesha replied

They both went to the sports hall

In the sports hall Cion-Nero opened the door and let Chardonnay-Alesha go through first

The young teen saw all the lads warming up but they were soon distracted as the saw a girl walk in

"Hahahahahahahah hey look lads there's a girl in our sports hall" Stewart laughed to the group of lads who he was crowded around

"I know yeah Stew why is there a girl in our hall" Mateo said

Chardonnay-Alesha overheard the lads laugh at her as she was the only girl in the sports hall she felt very uncomfortable

"Right lads shut it, this is Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen, she's my Cleo's cousin don't even think about saying anything about her or to her, she's here for the open day as is interested in sports so let her do what she wants" Cion-Nero expressed sticking up for his girlfriend's cousin

"Come on Cion are you serious mate, she's a girl, girls don't play football" Jerry said

'Sexist pig" Chardonnay-Alesha muttered under her breath but only Cion-Nero heard her

Cion-Nero started laughing at what the teen had just said

"Jerry or Jez whatever your called as Cion's just said I'm here because I've wanted to do sports for a while and yes girls do and can play football or any sports as they wish you moron" Chardonnay-Alesha sarcastically said

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh" the group of lads altogether said

Jerry stood there annoyed at he just got upstaged by a girl

"Right think you've got guts missy me and you 1-On-1 on the basketball court, they you'll see what I'm actually made of" Jerry said with a hint of anger hiding the embarrassment

"Oh a challenge I like it, let's go I'll make you wish you've never met me" Chardonnay-Alesha expressed as she was tying her hair back

The 1-On-1 basketball match started all the lads sat down on the bench to watch as Cion-Nero stood still watching

Chardonnay-Alesha dribbled the basketball past Jerry to the 3 pointer line and took a shot at the basket

The ball dropped in the net, as the 1-On-1 carried on for about 15 minutes Chardonnay-Alesha was leading Jerry 19 points to 4

"LAST BASKETBALL WINS" shouted Cion-Nero

Chardonnay-Alesha had the ball in her hands, started using her skill she has the bounce the ball between Jerry legs, ran past him dribbled into the circle and jumped up towards to basket to slam dunk the ball

The basketball dropped through the net for the match point

"THAT'S GAME" shouted Cion-Nero

Jerry fell to the floor in embarrassment with his hands on his head

All the lads were laughing at Jerry as he just got his ass handed to him by a teenaged girl

Chardonnay-Alesha stood over Jerry

"Well Mr sexist pig how does is feel to get your ass handed to you by a 15 nearly 16 year old girl, in your face BOOM" expressed Chardonnay-Alesha whilst laughing

Jerry just lay down in embarrassment

The whole of the lads including Cion-Nero we all laughing

The Open day soon came to an end all the college students went home or went to hand out with their friends

Cleo, Cion-Nero and Chardonnay-Alesha all walked to the Magic Bean to relax and look over the day they've had

Authors Notes: Chardonnay-Alesha has appeared in my chapters before she is self-created by my very good friend Sarah. Jerry, Stewart and Mateo are just random characters I had to bring in for the Hollyoaks College football team

This is the full conclusion of this Story, I hope you've enjoyed it very much I know I had so much fun writing this

The might me a new story soon as it will be 2 months on from this story


End file.
